Energy
Energy (also referred to as Green Power or simplified as Power) is one of the main elements of Ninjago. Energy is generally associated with the color green and corresponds with the Energy Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Ergokinesis' - The user is able to control and generate energy. This elemental power makes the user able to create powerful beams as explosions and use the power as matter to generate force fields. **'Energy Amplification' - The user can enhance the energy of the objects and people, also changing their color. **'Energy Construction/Creation' - The user can summon an object (usually a vehicle) made of solid energy, powered by the user's energy. **'Energy Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of pure energy, capable of blocking various attacks. **'Energy Propulsion' - Some users of energy can concentrate enough energy to propel upwards and fly temporarily. **'Energy Ball Emission' - The users of this ability are able to create balls of energy that they can use as part of a melee attack or as a way of transportation (indirect propulsion). **'Energy Beam Projection' - The user can project concentrated beams of energy for a range of damage strengths. The result of beam could be concussive, dispersive or explosive. **'Green Energy Balls' - They can create green energy balls mostly for attack purpose. Notable Uses Enkrypted After Lloyd freed himself of his Vengestone chains, he used an energy blast to destroy the other Ninja's chains. Once they escaped "The Hole", he used another energy blast to destroy the door. Users *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Amber *Skylor (Copied from Lloyd) Staff of Elements *Master Chen *Kai Notes *The Ninja have stated that Lloyd is more powerful than all of them combined. In light of the power and capabilities of the Energy element, it may also be more powerful than all the other main elements combined as well. *When Lloyd summons a ball of energy in his hands (Season 3 and on), the swirling rings have a tinge of gold. This hints at his previous occupation as the Golden Ninja. *Lloyd is a unique case as the Master of Energy. **The Master of Energy is supposed to reach their full potential of becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master (which he did), and stay at that strength until death (similarly to the First Spinjitzu Master). Instead, Lloyd lost most of his Golden Power to The Overlord, and gave the rest of it (the other elemental part of it) back to the other Ninja so they could regain their respective abilities, leaving him with just the element of Energy. ***Since Lloyd gave out the rest of his elemental power to the Ninja, he became a bit of a "source" of their elemental power. This meant that if his power ever got disrupted, their powers would too. **This was first stated when Lloyd summoned his Energy Dragon, as he may be its first summoner. *This element's name was revealed in "The Day of the Dragon." Gallery MoS4GreenSpin.png|Energy Spinjitzu in Zane's dream Lloyd Energy Reverse.jpg Green sphere.png|Lloyd creating an Energy sphere Lloyd Shield.png|Lloyd's energy Elemental Sheild Lloyd Elemental Shield.png LloydSpin15.png GreenBall15.png New Lloyd.gif GreenFire.png Season3Lloyd.png GreenSpinjitzu.png GreenDragon.png MoS energy dragon.png MoS 43 Energy_Dragon.PNG Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Energy Airjitzu OutOfControlElements.png Wu cru elements.jpg|Lloyd creating a ball of Energy with the other Ninja and their elements The Six elemental symbols.png|The Energy symbol along with the other five elemental symbols DoDLight.png MoS20GreenBeam.png MoS20Green2.png GreenBike.png GreenFire.png MoS19GreenSword.png|Lloyd vs. Kai in training|link=http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Wrong_Place%2C_Wrong_Time Category:Elements Category:2015 Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Airjitzu Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:Lloyd's Weapons Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Skybound Category:Main Elements